Preda - Human
by SoireSchiffer
Summary: se que muchos conocieron la historia de mi padre Scar y sus compañeros Celtic y Chopper, y de la supervivencia de mi madre ante los aliens , lo que no conocían es que la forma de reproducción de un Predator es a travez del más ligero contacto de su sangre con la piel de la hembra, y así he aquí a Sebastián Woods reportándose!
1. Chapter 1: Reto

He aquí otra de mis alocadas ideas, bien este no se podrá entender si veis primero la película: "Aliens vs. Predador", así que las reto chicas a que la vean y si por lo menos una me confirma que la vio toda subiré el primer cap.

 _ **-¿quien es mi papa?¿mamá que era mi papá?**_

 _ **-eres especial**_

 _ **-¿ahí más como yo?**_

 _ **-el preda-alien esta vivo**_

 _ **-¡debes vengar a Scar!**_

 _ **-¡eres un predator!**_

 _ **-¡eres un humano!**_

 _ **-¡eres una blasfemia!**_

 _ **-¡dejadme escoger!**_

 _ **-perdóname...**_

 _ **-¿que cosa soy...?**_

se que muchos conocieron la historia de mi padre Scar y sus compañeros Celtic y Chopper, y de la supervivencia de mi madre ante estos seres, lo que no conocían es que la forma de reproducción de un Predator es a travez del más ligero contacto de su sangre con la piel de la hembra, y así he aquí a Sebastián Woods reportándose!


	2. Chapter 2: 13 meses

13 meses

Estaba caminando en esa tierra helada sin rumbo fijo, se sentía más cansada de lo normal y sus rodillas le flaqueaban, después de todo lo que paso estaba de más decir que era normal esa sensación de que se te va la vida, vio morir a cada uno de sus acompañantes frente a ella y no pudo hacer nada al respecto, sin más ella cayó al suelo congelado pensando que la muerte seria su mejor escapatoria de aquel infierno

-adiós…-fue lo que dijo pero a los momentos pudo ver a través de sus parpados secuencias de imágenes: cundo entro en esa misión, cuando conoció a sus colegas y amigos, cuando esas cosas los atacaron, cuando vio a los humanoides, cuando conoció a aquel humanoide que la salvo, cuando mato a Sebastián, cuando ambos huyeron de la pirámide, cuando él le hizo la marca de madurez, cuando él la protegió de esa cosa enorme, cuando el también murió ante sus ojos, cuando fue reconocida por los adultos, y la dejaron en ese desierto helado- adiós…-repitió, sin saber que un helicóptero la había encontrado

NUEVA YORK (presente)

Había sido salvado a por poco y ahora estaba con más de mil agujas en todo su cuerpo, los medico trataron de sanarle la herida de la mejilla pero ella se negó, más aun así no pudieron guardar mayor sorpresa al ver sus extraños comportamientos, "hábitos post-trauma" dijeron los psicólogos, "trauma" dijeron los médicos, no sabían lo que tenía hasta que un día con sus ya síntomas estables, la dejaron irse del hospital hacia su casa con el seguro de la empresa " Weyland Industries" por sus servicios, un seguro que la mantendría de por vida y así fue que se decidió con seguir sus expediciones, hasta que un día sufrió una fractura a lo cual fue llevada a un hospital en lo más recóndito debido a su posición geográfica fue ahí donde unas enfermeras le hicieron varios exámenes y dijeron

-felicidades señora Woods

-¿sobre qué?-pregunto ella extrañada

-de que usted será madre

-…-esas palabras la dejaron helada ¿ella? ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo? ¡Ella no estuvo con ningún hombre en su vida!

Los meses empezaron a pasar y los 2 meses empezó ver su vientre crecer de manera extraña, a veces sentía como si pequeñas y gruesa agujas anduvieran ahí, a los 4 meses empezó tener apetito por la carne muy condimentada, a los 7 meses las punzadas en el vientre volvieron y de vez en vez podía ver como se movió algo dentro y de manera increíble nunca le hizo daño, talvez los instintos maternales como había escuchado aun así en todo ese tiempo que había pasado decidió nunca hacerse un chequeo ni nada con una partera

Empezó a ir con frecuencia a la facultad a la que fue su gran amigo, y allí se dio cuenta de algo, la marca que le puso el humanoide estaba en la información del museo, ya que esta era la marca de una secta antigua

-de una familia…-fue lo que susurro y allí se dio cuenta de algo, habían varias de ellas, estas se ponían cuando el hombre llegaba a la madurez para reconocerse como miembros oficiales de su familia y solo ahí era que desposaban a la que sería mujer, entonces el humanoide….-el…-todo tenía sentido, el adulto no la dejo vivir por llevarle el cuerpo del joven, sino que ella era prácticamente de su familia, el joven la había desposado y ella no supo nada ¡por eso la defendió! ¡por eso no la mataron!-así que…soy una viuda…-dijo esto en broma para luego salir del museo como si nada, por lo que vio, ella era en cierta manera una mujer de ese clan, entonces el ser que esperaba…- que cosa más rara -entro a su casa y fue a la bodega que tenía y saco esa lanza que le dejaron-no era para mí…-lo sabía, el adulto no se lo dejo a ella, se lo dejo al ser que tenía dentro, él sabía que ya estaba ahí-me pregunto…¿Cómo serás?... ¿Cómo te hubiera criado él?

A los 9 meses mientras dormía podía jurar que escuchaba algo parecido a un ronroneo venir desde su vientre, a los 11 meses se empezó a preocupar ¿y si estaba muerto? Y si no lo estaba entonces ¿Por qué no había nacido ya? Esa y muchas más preguntas vinieron a su mente pero aún le quedaba la esperanza de que siguiera vivo, la razón… no la sabia

Ese día el 12 de noviembre se levantó como cualquier otro día, su vientre tenía el aspecto de reventar en cualquier segundo, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo así, bajo a la cocina y saco la carne que se había preparado ayer y entonces sintió la carne asquerosa, con sabor metálico, se sacó la carne de la boca y vio que tenía sangre, metió un dedo a su boca y comprobó que esa era su sangre y se alarmo mientras caía al piso al ver que este estaba cubierto por un líquido extraño casi amarillento, sintió como le venían las contracciones he hizo un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarse en el proceso y entonces puso su mano en su género, sintiendo algo parecido a una pequeña cabeza en su palma, tiro de ella con cuidado

Sintió un gran alivio además de un gran cansancio al sentir como salía de ella, se puso a respirar más pausadamente hasta que escucho un pequeño gritito, casi como un rugido diminuto, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo vio, gracias al cielo parecía más humano que un cazador, con un cuchillo corto el cordón umbilical y con la manta encima de la mesa cargo a su hijo por primera vez, tenía los cabellos negros, gruesos y para atrás, su tez era morena como la de ella pero vi algo que la desconcertó, sus ojos... los ojos de su criatura estaban abiertos y eran amarillos, le vio la boca...la tenía como cualquier otro humano, solo que se resaltaban en su pequeña boquita los caninos ya crecidos y blancos, la estaba mirando y trataba de aferrarse a ella, ella lo abrazo y se quedó así hasta que el niño se trató de guiar a su pecho y ella se lo dio gustosa

-bienvenido... Sebastián...-y así ella le puso el nombre de su amigo, al que no pudo salvar, al que mato con sus propias manos- yo te protegeré... -vio la lanza que estaba en la puerta de la sala y toco su mejilla - te protegeré de ellos...siempre


	3. Chapter 3: El Renacer de la Carne

Renacer de la Carne

Escucho la alarma del despertador, ayer su pequeño también tuvo pesadillas, sobre cosas con dos bocas, lo busco a en el lugar en donde lo había dejado la otra noche, no estaba

-¿Sebastián?- rebusco entre las sabanas, no estaba - ¡¿Sebastián?!-alzo la voz asustada y sintió que algo la abrazaba por la espalda haciendo que diera un brinco

-¡mamá!- grito el niño de 5 años totalmente aferrado a su madre, y una vez hacia eso ni ella se lo podía despegar- ¡desauno!-grito al subirse por completo a su espalda, el aun no hablaba bien, tal vez la razón era que jamás fue a una escuela, ella jamás lo dejaría ir, era demasiado arriesgado

-si cariño- ella tomo sus pequeñas piernas y lo cargo hasta el primer piso, su pequeño se abrazaba fuerte a su cuello, no sabía medir su fuerza- mi amor, mami no puede respirar

-peron-dijo, y le aflojo el abrazo- ¿Qué desaunaremos?- le pregunto con inocencia

-¿qué quieres desayunar?

-¡care co chile!-eso le entendió en seguida, a él le encantaba la comida condimentada, en especial con chile, abrió la refrigeradora y saco del recipiente de chile uno de los pedazos de carne y lo puso a freír en la sartén, se cubrió la nariz ya que el aroma era algo fuerte pero su criatura asomo su cabecita para poder olerla mejor- hule bien…- dijo moviendo de manera graciosa la nariz

-como digas mi amor- en cuanto ella saco la carne ya hecha el niño se desprendió de ella y fue directo a la mesa, amaba esa comida, pero sabía que la esperaría hasta que se prepara unos huevos fritos y unas tostadas, apenas ella se sentó el niño se dispuso a devorar la carne – cariño ya te dije que tienes que masticar y respirar-dijo en broma, la verdad el casi se engullía la carne antes de respirar

-si…-empezó a comer más pausadamente, todo estuvo realmente tranquilo, entonces- mami

-¿sí?

-¿Por qué no voy a la ecuela?-dijo haciendo que a su madre se le helara la sangre- tolos los niños van a la ecuela ¿Por qué yo no?

-porque, porque… tu eres más especial- dijo, en cierta parte aquello era cierto

-¿epecial?

-si

-pero…yo quiedo ir

-no, no puedes

-quiedo ir

-no iras

-¡quiedo ir!

-¡que no iras!

-¡¿Por qué no puedo ir?!

-…-aquello la dejo helada- simplemente no puedes ir Sebastián

-pero…yo quiedo ir…-dijo el niño al borde del llanto- yo quiedo- lo último que ella quería era eso

-está bien…-dijo y vio el rostro iluminado su criatura-iras a la escuela

DESPUÉS DE UNOS MESES

-¡mamá ya me vino a recoger el bus! ¡Me voy!-dijo el pequeño que ya no tenía problemas en el habla, ahora ya hablaba con toda normalidad, aprendía rapido

-¡tú almuerzo no te lo olvides!- dijo mientras le seguía el paso a la puerta y le daba aquella bolsa que casi parecía un cajón

-¡gracias!- dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia el transporte y subió, de solo verlo se dio cuenta de que había crecido mucho, era el más grande de toda su salón, y una vez lo habían reprimido por darle con mucha fuerza a un niño con una pelota de Basket durante el recreo, claro ella sabía muy bien la razón

Y así el tiempo paso más rapido de lo que creía

-¡mamá! ¡Ya me voy!- decía ahora que tenía 15 años bien cumplidos

-¡tú almuerzo!-y ahora que había crecido seguía igual de olvidadizo pero igual, comía como un pelotón de hombres y aun así seguía delgado

-¡gracias! ¡Hoy volveré temprano!-dijo antes de salir corriendo al secundario, ahora estaba en cuarto de media, y había crecido mucho ya de por si decirlo, y se volvía cada día más y más listo, incluso para escaparse de sus castigos ya sea haciendo una trampa caza bobos o saltando de la ventana, ese chico siempre tenía un as bajo la manga

Se preguntaba qué podría pasar, después de todo, ya tenía la misma sombra de ese ser


	4. Chapter 4: Soy Yo, Solo Yo

Soy Yo, Solo Yo

Ahora no tenía nada de autobús ni de esas cosas, prefería ir a pie a la escuela, eso le agradaba, estirar las piernas, pero cuando se le hacía tarde…

-¡MALDITA SEA!-piernas para que las quiero…

En la escuela

-te salvaste por los pelos Sebas…- dijo su amigo Dany, como siempre de buena manera y con una sonrisita en la cara, aunque él estuviera tumbado en el piso en busca de aliento mientras seguía teniendo el corazón al limite

Alzo la mirada y sus ojos dieron de lleno con el alumbrador del techo, le gustaba la sensación de sus ojos dilatándose por la luz, era algo que lo movía por dentro, entonces una figura femenina se interpuso entre la luz y el, dándole la apariencia de tener una diadema detrás de su cabeza, acompañada de sus marrones cabellos y sus ojos azules, un ángel…

-no hables así…-oh, la voz del ángel de la escuela…- ¿acaso no vez que se va a morir en cualquier momento?-le recrimino ella- ¿está todo bien Sebastián? Como siempre te tengo que decir que salgas con tiempo de casa, no vienes en autobús, debes tener un horario bien hecho y dormir a tus horas-sip, el ángel que se preocupaba por él y por toda la escuela, el ángel perfecto…

-ah…ah…ah…-seguía tirado en el piso tratando de encontrar más aire, sabía que en lugar de eso tenía que estar parado pero, cualquiera quiere tener la ilusión de dormir un rato ¿no?

-ya Alissa, no tienes por qué ponerte así, suenas como su madre o algo…-le defendió su amigo

-¿es que no ves que se está muriendo?- refuto ella

-como siempre exageras un poco Alissa…-dijo mientras se paraba haciendo algo de esfuerzo, aún tenía la fatiga en sus músculos

-¡y aquí esta nuestro 1.88! ¡Se ha recuperado, un aplauso señores!-decía mientras se paraba por completo y Dany y Alissa aplaudían como tontos mientras el resto los veían

-¿podrían dejar eso?- pregunto al borde un sonrojo inminente, no le gustaba que recalcaran su altura a todo el mundo, se sentía distinto

-por favor, tienes que estar orgulloso de ti mismo, eres el más alto del salón-dijo Dany, y no era para menos, él era uno de los más altos de toda la escuela y a su edad era realmente sobresaliente

Y ya que estamos en el tema, el sobresalía en todo, de manera literal

Por su altura, que estaba muy desmesurada

Por sus ojos amarillos que no estaba seguro que fuesen muy comunes

Por su cabello, que siempre estaba tieso y era grueso, además de que le crecía demasiado rápido, hasta el punto que algunos que lo vieran de sombra lo consideraban intimidante

Por sus dientes, si mal no recodaba, él siempre había tenido sus caninos antes que cualquier niño de su edad

Él nunca fue normal, y lo más seguro es que nunca lo fuera, se solía sentir excluido por ese tema, pero no tenía de otra, no se sentía como los demás, su mamá le decía que eran cosas suyas y que pasaría cuando madurara un poco más y él le refutaba sin faltarle el respeto ya que…

Era diferente y punto, no había otra excusa para decir exactamente como pero así era

Él no era como nadie más

Lo sabía desde hace mucho, y le daba miedo

Le daba miedo nunca encajar con los demás

Le daba miedo nunca ser como Danny o como cualquier chico de la escuela, o de la ciudad

Le daba miedo nunca ser lo suficientemente normal como para seguir sintiendo algo por Alissa

Y eso dolía, dolía mucho, era insoportable

Pensar que su madre seria arrastrada por él, quizá ella no lo sabía o fingía no saberlo, pero el siempre recordaba como las vecinas hablaban de ella y del hecho de que lo tuviera como hijo, sin que estuviera casada

Se sentía culpable por ella, se sentía culpable por aquel chico al que le rompió un brazo cuando jugaban Basketball

El sentimiento de no pertenecer ahí

-¡tierra a Sebas!-grito Danny a su lado y despertó parea darse cuenta de que estaba a mitad de la clase, además de que estaba sentado

¿Cuándo me senté?

Pensó y luego vio que su amigo le señalaba hacia adelante, en donde el maestro lo miraba inquisitivo

-muy bien señor Woods ¿va a responder a la pregunta?

mierda…

-¿se puede saber en dónde tenías la cabeza?- le pregunto su madre en cuanto llegaron al auto después de que ella hablara con el director

-en nada…-dijo con simpleza y se metió al auto y después lo siguió su madre

Ella puso la llave en la ignición pero en ese momento le tomo de la mano a su hijo

-Sebastián ¿sabes por qué razón te puse ese nombre?- dijo y el alzo la mirada, ellos eran muy parecidos, excepto por el color de los ojos y el carácter, su madre era extrovertida y él era introvertido

-por tu amigo que falleció…- respondió sin mucho más

-si eso y también que él era un hombre inteligente, audaz, fuerte y bastante generoso

-por lo más fuerte que fue hasta que un camión se lo llevo…- dijo bromeando pero su madre lo miro mal- bien, bien, lo siento

-más te vale, no debes burlarte de los muertos además de…

-¿mi papá está muerto verdad?-pregunto de frente

-¿Qué?- la mujer palideció de manera instantánea

-mi papá está muerto ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo era él? ¿Se parecía a mí? ¿Tenía el mismo color de ojos? ¿Era igual de alto o más que yo?

-yo… él…- no sabía que decir, en todos esos años el nunca pregunto por su padre

-¿Cómo era él?-pregunto en un susurro

-el… era muy callado porque…cuando él hablaba parecía que gritaba… y sí, él tenía los ojos del mismo color, es más, tu cabello se parece al que tenía él… era casi tan alto como tú, un poco más creo yo y…

-¿crees? ¿Qué significa eso?

-yo...nada...-antes de decir más arranco el auto y se dirigió a su hogar, en cuanto llegaron entraron en la casa sin mediar palabra

-la comida estará en unos minutos-dijo para disipar el ambiente

-está bien…-respondió el y se metió corriendo las escaleras a su cuarto

En cuanto entro cerró la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cara

¿Ella cree? ¿Qué rayos significa eso? Mamá no podría haber sido como ese tipo de mujeres jamás ¡jamás!

Estaba frustrado y estresado, no sabía que pensar, ese comentario fue demasiado ¿Ella creía que eran igual de altos? ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¡No tenía sentido en lo más mínimo!

Hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente y estrello un puño contra una de las paredes de su cuarto, y se sintió relajado durante un rato

De repente escucho el inconfundible golpe de algo cayendo e en el sótano y haciendo un gran estruendo que no paro hasta después de que cayeran 3 cosas más y por último algo que parecía metálico

Eso lo sorprendió ¿había algo que no fueran cajas ahí?

-¿qué fue eso?- escuchó la voz de su madre y no quería que se enfadar o que supiera que le andaba dando golpes a las cosas

-¡nada solo me caí!-grito en respuesta

-¡ten más cuidado cariño!- le escucho

Abrió de a cuidados su puerta y se dirigió al centro del pasadizo, allí estaba en el techo la entrada levadiza del sótano, su madre le había dicho que no entrara ahí ya que se podría tropezar con algo o caerse y romper el techo

Bueno talvez exageraba un poco ya que ¿Quién podría romper un techo?

-Un monstruo…- se rio de su ocurrencia y tiró del hilo que hacia descender la escalera, subió por la misma y asomo la cabeza, todo estaba oscuro, pero al cabo de unos segundos se acostumbró y siguió caminando, se encontró con todas las cajas y las ordeno y acomodo en sus supuestos lugares, para ser una nueva experiencia no era tan aterrador como se lo describió su madre

Entonces pensó en lo que sonó metálico y lo busco

No lo encontró

-¡Sebastián!- le llamo su madre de abajo- ¡la cena esta lista!

-¡ya voy ma!-grito en respuesta, bajo y cerro talvez con demasiada fuerza las escaleras

Apenas paso en dispositivo salió de su modo de camuflaje, mandado una señal

-mira nada más…- dijo la mujer rubia que tenía una taza en mano- con que ahí estabas Alexa…

-¿Quién es Alexa?- pregunto la más alta de las chicas que tenía detrás

-una vieja conocida, solo eso

-¿y ella que tiene que ver?-pregunto una segunda, una chica bajita

-pues verán

 ** _-ella es la mamá de Sebastián_**


	5. Chapter 5: La marca

La marca

-en serio Sebastián, ya deja de llegar así a la escuela- decía Alissa mientras le abanicaba con su libro de Historia ya que ni bien llego se tumbó en su asiento, estaba a solo dos pasos de distancia

Dany estaba llegando tarde ese día y no pensaba desaprovecharlo, se la pasaría cuanto tiempo le quedase al lado de la chica

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto ella

-bien, algo perturbado, mi cama ya me queda chica

-normal, creo que has crecido 2 cm más

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-intuición femenina

-¿qué es eso?

Siguieron así hasta que llego su amigo y dijo algo realmente descabellado

-me niego…

-¡vamos Sebas! –Dijo mientras ponía las manos en forma de súplica- ¡son unas bellezas! ¡Tienes que verlas!

-eso es muy ofensivo Dany ¡aquí también tienen una belleza!-dijo Alissa mientras movía con una mano su cabello castaño, Sebastián se sonrojo y pero no aparto la vista

-en todo caso… ¿para qué quieres que las vea?-pregunto mientras se removía algunos cabellos de la frente

-¿en serio me lo estas preguntando?-pregunto Dany con una clara cara de desconcierto, Sebastián solo lo miro como diciendo con la mirada "en serio, no entiendo", a lo que el suspiro derrotado-¡eres un imán para las chicas viejo! ¿¡Nunca te has dado cuenta?!

-…la verdad que no…-dijo con desinterés y se sopló un mechón de cabello de la cara, era tiempo de otro corte de cabello

-¡eres increíble chico! ¡Estas fuera de este mundo! ¡Todas las chicas siempre se te quedan viendo!

-… ¿en serio?-pregunto de nuevo, en verdad nunca se dio cuenta

-¡lo que sea! -Dijo arrastrándolo fuera del salón- ¡te lo robo un segundo Alissa!

-¡oye!-grito la chica, mientras veía como Dany sacaba a empujones a Sebastián del salón-que inmaduros...-dijo haciendo pucheros

-¡ya basta Dany!

-¡vamos amigo si tu estas ahí las atraerás como un imán a los clavos!

-¡suéltame!-dijo mientras empezaba a forcejear

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto una voz grave detrás de ellos

Se voltearon de manera lenta, y allí estaban dos chicas

Una era alta, rubia con el cabello grueso y largo hasta la cintura, ojos redondos de color verde y acompañados de un aro negro a su alrededor, tenía los hombros anchos y también las caderas, tenía el cabello sostenido para atrás por un sujetador, las piernas y el torso largos, debía medir por eso del 1.79; traía puesto unos jeans apretados y unas botas altas, acompañadas de una camiseta vaquera con semi abierta que le cubría los brazos

La otra era bajita, a diferencia de la primera tenía los cabellos negros cortos y más guesosque los de él a la altura de los hombros, que eran pequeños pero se veían fuertes, sus piernas eran largas y su torso pequeño, ella debería medir 1.65; traía una chaqueta y unas botas de cuero negro y puro, un jean de color azul oscuro además de eso solo tenía un polo blanco debajo de la chaqueta

Ambas tenían facciones fuertes solo que la bajita tenía la nariz muy pequeña y los ojos rojos, apenas si se los vio ya que tenía unos lentes gruesos que parecían maquinas, aunque quizá así era el modelo

En cuanto las vio los cabellos de la nuca se le encresparon y estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos bien abiertos

No sabía por qué pero juraría que a ellas se les crisparon los hombros y les temblaron las iris

Dany los miro a los tres con cara de "como que estoy siendo ignorado"

-ejem…- dijo y los tres lo miraron como si fuera un cordero y ellos lobos o al menos así lo sintió el muchacho rubio, sus miradas estaban afiladas, casi, casi parecía que le habian gruñido o ronroneado, no sabia que sonido había sido ese

Se quedaron viendo durante mucho, mucho tiempo, Dany trato de llevárselo al salón ya que las clases ya habían empezado pero ni siquiera lo movió un ápice, ninguno lo hizo, se quedaron viendo con las pupilas dilatas, hasta que los profesores se metieron y los llevaron a sus salones

Después de ese incidente solo estaba viendo por la ventana, sus amigos le dijeron que tenía una mirada de miedo, pero aun así estaban comiendo a su lado, entonces lo escucho, no sabía de dónde pero escucho unos susurros lejanos de al otro lado de la pared

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Alissa y el hizo oídos sordos

-déjalo, debe ir a ver a sus novias-dijo él y ella frunció el ceño

Sebastián se dejaba guiar por los susurros hasta que se encontró en la azotea de la escuela, por lo general estaba cerrada pero alguien la había abierto, en cuanto entro supo quiénes eran

-¿qué hacen aquí? Este lugar está prohibido para los estudiantes-dijo y ellas se voltearon a él

-pues tal parece que eres más bajo de lo estimado-dijo la más alta-es una pena

-¿qué?-no entendía de qué hablaban ellas

-aun así su sistema circulatorio es mejor que el de nosotras-dijo la más pequeña, moviendo sus lentes

-¿de qué van las dos?-pregunto ya harto

Pero en vez de hablar ambas se miraron y empezaron a hablar en señas, el no conocía ninguna de las que hacían, eran sugerente pero entonces hacían otras y las anteriores perdían significado

-¡bien!-dijo la más alta- ¡tú y Carry se enfrentaran!-dijo con una gran risa dibujada en el rostro, él le vio los dientes, sus caninos eran grandes, más pequeños que los de él pero tenían un tamaño considerable

Se quedó sin palabras ¿Quién era Carry? ¿La chica junto a ella? ¡Él la aplastaría solo con su propio peso!

-¡estás loca! ¡La dañaría! –trato de decir, por otra parte la chica más bajita que al parecer respondía al nombre de Carry se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima, dejando ver que tenía algo parecido a unas marcas atigradas de color marrón, rojo y pardo

Se las quedo viendo, pensó que eran algún tipo de tatuajes pero

¿Quién rayos se pone ese tatuaje tan chafa en la piel? ¿Un tatuaje que le abarcaba todos los brazos y qué no dejaba lugar para otros que si valdrían la pena?

-¡vamos!-grito ella con voz gruesa y desafiante mientras tiraba al aire sus lentes que la otra supo atrapar al instante

-¡¿qué?!-pregunto en voz alta, esto solo lo desconcertaba

Antes de que se diera cuenta la rubia le lanza algo, lo atrapo en el aire y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era se le fue toda la sangre del rostro- ¡¿estás de broma?!

-¡no seas gallina! ¡Perteneces a una gran tribu maldito niñato!

-¡no entiendo de lo que hablan!-grito el en respuesta soltando el cuchillo que tenía en posesión

No sabía si él lo había soltado a voluntad propia o había sido que lo soltó ya que se dio cuenta de que la chica bajita lo inmovilizo en solo tres segundos, poniendo su bota en su espalda, y jalando sus brazos hacia atrás, como si quisiera arrancárselo de un momento a otro

-¡suéltame, suéltame!-grito entrando en el pánico, esas chicas estaban locas

Mientras tanto la rubia se le acerco, la bajita le agarro de la raíz de sus cabellos e hizo que alzara la vista con dolor, nunca dejaba que nadie le hiciera eso ya que cuando lo hacían era doloroso, además de que si un cabello no se le caía por cosa biológica, salía con un tanto de sangre de su cuero cabelludo

La chica rebusco entre sus bolsillos traseros y saco un papel casi doblado

-Mírala ¡mira!-dijo restregándole por encima de los ojos, y lo vio, se quedó impactado de solo ver de soslayo -¿la reconoces, verdad?

-yo…-sus ojos estaban lagrimeando, eso no podía ser verdad

-por favor…-dijo la rubia ablandando la mirada -sabes bien en donde lo has visto

-yo...no se… no lo sé…-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por soportar el dolor que había en el pellejo de su cabeza

-sabes que lo has visto-siguió la pelinegra-lo has visto durante 15 años

-¡no!-grito él

-¡dinos donde!

-¡no, jamás!-repuso ya llorando por completo

 ** _-¡dinos donde esta Alexa Woods!_**


End file.
